


Rainbow Colored Furballs

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another sidetrack. This time via Skittles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Colored Furballs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating. I've filled in a few other prompts and this was on my to-do list, but I was struggling to get anything real cracky going and then I remembered [this skittles prompt,](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/377357.html?thread=64911629&) which I didn't really fill, but I wanted to and it led to this.
> 
> I am crazy.

* * *

“How many of them are there, by official count?”

Phil rubbed his head, pinching his nose. He was tired, and he couldn't think right now, not after that Buckyball comment. He kept getting the wrong image in his head, and Stark was not helping anyone in that regard. He kept taking Jane Foster's comment and making it worse.

Which, considering what it had been in the first place, was rather hard to do. The trouble was that she still didn't seem to get it, even with Stark's innuendo. She kept arguing that it was a valid scientific term that they should adopt.

Phil was starting to wish that Bucky didn't like him that much and would just eat him. That was a kinder fate, wasn't it?

“So we have a world crisis now?”

“Not when they're on our side. If we can get Bucky calm, we may avert any crisis, but I don't know what we're going to—” Phil broke off, not the only one to blink and stare at the latest development in this phenomenon of weirdness. One of the Buckyballs had started bouncing from person to person with a new color each time. Red, then blue, then green, then purple, then orange than yellow.

“I didn't realize their fur came in those colors.”

“I didn't think it did,” Phil whispered. He turned to Stark. “Where did you leave the Skittles? This has to be your fault.”

“Is that chittering?”

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a look. “I think they can talk. They have their own language.”

“And, what, that's Buckyball for 'I can taste the colors of the rainbow?'”


End file.
